Lucky
by sam spade-fitzgerald
Summary: What will Reid do when he is swept up into the biggest surprise of his life? Finally updating this again!
1. Unexpected

A/N: Well, this is like my favorite show ever now, so I just had this idea for a story. So tell me, like it, hate it. There will be NO Hotch/Reid or Morgan/Reid, just friendships all around for the team. Sorry I'm so bad about staying in character for the characters. Please Reid and Review! 

A/N 2: This is supposed to be a one-shot but can be more. Also, because I was just so excited to get this done, I didn't have anyone beta this. ((sorry i'm so impatient lately!)). I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Reid stood before the huge window that seemed to yawn before him. He couldn't believe this was real. He realized he needed some reinforcement. He pulled out his phone and pushed the speed dial button.

"Hotchner." The voice sounded sleepy. Reid winced as in the background he heard a child whimper as though disturbed. He hadn't meant to wake Jack up. He couldn't find his voice for a minute. "Reid?" Hotch must have looked at the caller ID on his cell phone. He felt bad for waking up his boss, but it was the first person that he knew would be able to help him.

"Um Hotch?" Reid couldn't believe how childish his voice sounded. It was like he had turned back into a five year old. "I, uh, I need your help." He wished that he could get rid of that stupid nervous stutter.

"Where are you?" Hotch's voice had the ring of calmness and authority to it, but Reid could hear the panic undertones. Reid heard the rustle of clothes and the whine of a child as Hotch got out of bed.

"I'm uh, I'm at St. Mary's Memorial. I'm at the, uh, the nursery."

- - -

Hotch has a sleeping Jack slung over his shoulder as he strode quickly to the window where Reid still stood. He hadn't moved since he had slipped his phone back into his pocket and fixed his gaze on the window. He couldn't make himself go back in; he just stood there.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Hotch shifted Jack to his other shoulder and got a good look at Reid. His hair was messed up like he had been running his fingers through it and he had well, an overall crazed look to him, but he didn't look physically harmed.

"Why don't you just see for yourself?" Reid wasn't sure quite how to explain this situation. It just didn't seem real. He dug into his pocket and handed the note that he had been given earlier. It was a good-bye letter from her.

Spencer  
Sorry to have to leave like this, this is your daughter. I wish I would be there to help you take care of her.

Lacey

Hotch looked shocked when he had finished reading the letter. "Are you um sure she's yours?'

"Yea, I mean, why, why would she lie?" Reid ran his fingers through his hair again. He really wasn't sure what to think right now. He had cared for Lacey, but they just hadn't worked out, but he had had no idea she was pregnant. He would have helped her, been there for her, but she never knew.

"What are you going to do?" Hotch didn't even know what to think. Reid wasn't the first person he thought about when he thought father. Reid was still like a kid to him.

"I just, her mom is gone and without me, she'll go into foster care I guess. I don't want to leave her alone. I mean, I don't have anything ready for her, but I'll find a way to make it work." Reid started to sound more confident as he made up his mind.

"I'll help you with whatever you need." Hotch immediately offered. He knew the entire team would be there for Reid. They were his family. "I'm sure the whole team will help you out." Reid gave him a tentative smile. He had been scared that Hotch might laugh at him. "Why don't you think about it tonight? Come spend the night at my apartment, I'm only five minutes away."

"You sure?" Reid was surprised. Hotch nodded and motioned Reid to follow him. Reid realized that he was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. They headed for the exit together. 

"Wow kid, your own baby girl?" Morgan just couldn't believe that the kid of the team was now a daddy. "What's her name?" He was leaning against the wall, his hands shoved in his jean pockets. He was proud though underneath that tough guy exterior. Having a kid might do the kid some good.

"I uh, I haven't decided." The entire team was scattered throughout Hotch's living room. Will had tagged along with JJ and had brought the bubbly Henry. Jessica had offered to watch Jack so Hotch could help Reid get situated. Everyone was stunned, trying to wrap their head around the fact that the baby of their team had a baby.

Reid jumped when his phone rang. He recognized the number of the hospital where his daughter was and felt his heart drop to the floor. The hospital wouldn't be calling unless something was wrong.

"He-Hello?" His voice quavered in an undisguised fear he had never felt before. He didn't want anything to be wrong with his little girl but deep down in his heart, he knew something was wrong.

"Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?" A short, loud voice rang through the phon. Even through the phone Spencer knew this woman got down to business and fast. She was used to delivering bad news.

"Yes ma'am." He wished she would just tell him why she was calling and end the suspense already. It felt like it was killing him slowly from the inside out. Something was definitely wrong and this lady was taking too much time to respond.

"We have had a situation and would like you to come here immediately." She still hadn't told him what was wrong. He wanted to just shake her and get her to tell him what the situation was. He just needed to know, hear, that his baby girl was okay.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Reid couldn't stop his voice from shaking. He didn't think he had ever been this scared before. "Please just tell me."

"Your daughter is having trouble breathing." Reid felt his blood run cold. "We can explain better here." Reid sat down on the ground, almost falling, sitting with his legs sprawled out in front of him. This wasn't supposed to happen. The phone clattered loudly onto the floor. A miniscule voice could be heard emulating funny sounding noises, but no one paid any attention to it.

"Reid?" Morgan was instantly squatting beside him, worried by how white his best friend's face had gone in an instant. "Talk to me." He shook his shoulder, but Reid couldn't seem to hear him. The rest of the team quickly assembled around him, letting him have air, but lingering close enough to help him if he needed help.

Reid grabbed the phone from where it had fallen on the floor. "I'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut and stood up. He hadn't told the rest of the room what was going on. "Hotch I need to go back to the hospital right now."

"What's wrong?" The dad in Hotch picked up that something was wrong instantly. "Tell me on the way." He grabbed his keys from where they were sprawled on his coffee table and headed for the door, stopping to see Jessica nod him old as she continued to play with Jack. Reid nodded and followed behind him.

"Text me." Morgan yelled after the two that had disappeared like smooke. The remaining occupants of the room all looked at each other nervously. Whatever was going on, it didn't look good. With their jobs they were used to things changing in an instant, but this wasn't apart of their job.

"What do we do now?" Garcia unconsciously had moved closer to Morgan who slung an arm around her shoulder. JJ grabbed Henry off the couch.

"We wait baby girl."

- - - -

Reid sprinted for the stairs as soon as Hotch had managed to find a parking space. Hotch took off after him surprised. He didn't think he had ever seen the kid run so fast.

"Are you Dr. Reid?" The nurse looked up casually from her clipboard as the cardboard thin man skidded to a halt before her. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep and was quite disheveled.

"Yes ma'am." Reid bit his lip. He just wanted to know what was going on and if this lady didn't tell him in the next ten seconds, he was going to climb over the desk and grab those sheets right from her hands.

"The doctor is in with your daughter right now. Your daughter has been moved. She's in the NICU. You will need to put on a gown, mask, and gloves." She handed him a pass with the name label with the name Reid written on the front. Hotch caught up with Reid then. "Are you his partner?" She asked, slightly confused.

"No, I'm his boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner." He flashed his FBI badge before her and her eyes grew huge. It was obvious she didn't have much experience with law enforcement and her cheeks flushed and she became very flustered.

"Uh, um, oh, uh ok. I'll give you a pass with his name on it too, so you can um have access too. Uh, here you go." She got more flustered as she wrote the wrong letter and had to start over. With a shaking hand she handed the badge over and Hotch took it from her. He put a hand on Reid's shoulder to guide him down the hallway.

"What do you think happened?" Reid's voice was just a whisper. He seemed to be frozen without Hotch's help. Suddenly Hotch became his lifeline.

"We're going to find out, but I'm sure you'll know more than the doctor will." Hotch looked for the right place to turn. This was actually the hospital that Jack had been born in, but he had never had to come to the NICU.

"But what if she's not?" Reid's voice had gotten so quiet that Hotch almost didn't hear him. He was shaking, scared. Hotch knew what that felt like, but it wasn't something he wished on anyone.

"She will." Hotch didn't know how to say that something might not just be okay. It just had to be okay.

- - -

Reid had worn hundreds of pairs of gloves in his career as an FBI agent, but he had never expected to be wearing a pair standing in the dressing room of the NICU to see his baby daughter. He looked over at Hotch to see if he was ready before he stepped up to the next set of automatic doors and they were in the room.

Twenty or so tiny warmers and incubators were scattered over the airy and spacious room. The babies in this room were tiny and had lots of tubes running all through their bodies. He scanned the room before spotting his own baby girl three from the left. He made a beeline for her.

"Dr. Reid?" A woman wearing the stereotypical white coat was standing next to the incubator writing notes on a medical chart. I'm Dr. Janis."

"It's umm ni-nice to um meet you." Reid wasn't really sure to say. He wasn't really that pleased to have met him. He didn't want to have to meet another doctor, he just wanted to be able to hold his little girl again and start learning to live again. His mouth dropped as he took in the changes to her. Tubes were attached under her nose, to her chest, an IV was threaded up her arm, and pulse ox attached to her foot. She looked so innocent, so tiny under the warming light.

"I'm his boss, what can you tell us about her?" Hotch got right to the point as he always did. This was his team he was talking about, granted the littlest member, but still a part of his team already.

"Well, sir, she's suffering from something known as Transient Tachypnea of the Newborn. It's when the newborn's lung doesn't clear the fluid inside fast enough and it results in something we know as grunting, rapid breathing, and cyanosis of the fingernails and toenails. We have already preformed an X-ray of her chest and moved her here to the NICU to provide extra care."

"Why does she need the CPAP?" Reid had read enough of medical books to know exactly what was attached to his daughter. It was the scariest thing to see them attached to her though.

"Sometimes infants who suffer from TTN generally have problems keeping their lungs inflated. This is just helping her." The doctor had a soothing voice and it was really helping Reid's panic level. "You should know that this generally goes away over 48 to 72 hours and has no residual problems."

"Ok, thank you." Reid took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds then let it out. He carefully caressed her cheek. She was going to be okay. It was plump but it worried Reid that it was pale. The doctor watched the dad for a few minutes before she walked to check on her other infants.

"She's so beautiful." Hotch smiled. He didn't mind having a little boy, but she was beautiful. A pang of pain ripped through his chest as he remembered the discussion he and Haley had had talking about having more children.

"Thanks." Reid couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly he knew exactly what her name was going to be. "I know her name."

"What?" Hotch wondered what amazing name the genius would come up with. He knew that it would be wonderful. He remembered Reid reading a few baby books when JJ was pregnant.

"Haley Jennifer." Hotch's heart ripped when he heard the name of the love of his life, then he did a double take. Reid grinned at Hotch's face. Confusion was a foreign expression for Hotch. It was an array of emotions that Reid had never seen before.

"Are- are you sure?" Hotch was touched more than he had ever been in his entire life. He couldn't believe that his co-worker would do something so sentimental.

"I'm positive." Reid smiled at Hotch. He awkwardly wrapped one arm around Hotch. The team wasn't big on affection, but this was one of those special moments. Hotch patted him on the back.

"Thank you. That's, beautiful, gorgeous. I know JJ will be happy too." Hotch couldn't stop the huge smile that spread over his face. "It's, just, thank you." He wasn't normally one for being flustered, but this was just wow, amazing.

"I hope so. I'm going to call them and give them an update." Reid started to walk towards the door, but stopped and walked back. He leaned over and kissed his girl, Haley, and walked to the front of the NICU to update his team with Hotch trailing behind him, still stunned.

Over the past two days, Haley had gotten exponentially better. Reid could see the color returning to her cheeks and she was moving around a little more. The CPAP was gone from her nose and she seemed to be sleeping better now. Reid hadn't left the hospital. He only left the NICU when Hotch forced him to get some food.

"Sir?" The nurse, Rachel, startled Reid. He hadn't heard her come in. He flinched before turning around. "We're discharging her today." A grin spread through Reid's face. Relief poured through his body like ice cold water dumped on him. "We told you this morning we weren't sure if we were going to hold her an extra 12 hours, but she's doing great! We feel like she will have no residual effects from this."

"Thank you!" Reid almost hugged her. This was probably the most amazing news he had ever seen. "That's just, great!" Rachel walked away to let the father bond with his daughter. She had seen a lot of dads, but this guy went above and beyond in devotion. "I'll be right back."

"Guys, guys!" Reid walked quickly towards the nursery waiting room where the team was huddled uncomfortably in chairs. They had taken up their vigil there. Strauss had given them a week off to help the young genius make the shift.

"What Spence?" JJ stood up and walked towards him to give him a hug.

"Haley gets to go home today!" The whole team breathed sighs of relief and smiles emerged on everyone's faces. Then Reid's face turned to horror. "But I don't have anything for her!"

"Don't worry about it pretty boy, we gotcha covered!" Morgan grinned, his pearly white teeth gleaming against his skin. "We got you a present, well we got you a lot of presents." From behind a few of the chairs came a baby car seat and a overstuffed bag.

"Garcia, Emily, and I went shopping." JJ said, smiling. "There are some diapers, pacifiers, blankets, and clothes in there." Reid was so relieved.

"I don't know how to thank you." Reid was so glad that his family was there for him. "I'll have to go for her crib and stuff too!"

"Don't worry about that either." Rossi spoke up. "I didn't know cribs were so hard to put up!" The team all experienced a laugh remembering the experienced agent not able to figure out a simple crib. "It's not that funny." He faked being hurt.

"I don't know what to say." He was just amazed. "Thank you."

"Technically we didn't break in your apartment since I have a key." Morgan added. "But I think you're going to love it."

"Wow." Reid just stuttered. His team, his family had rallied together. He pulled out his phone as he remembered the pictures he had taken a little earlier of Haley for the first time without the CPAP. The team gathered around to see the pictures and Reid looked up as they looked at the pictures. All of their faces were eagerly looking at the phone and it was just so amazing to see that everyone really cared about him, about Haley that much. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was to be blessed with a family like this. He had never called himself lucky before, but now, he realized, he was the luckiest man on the planet and he couldn't wait to start living his new life with his family.


	2. All Good Things Must Come to an End

a/n: this is what i imagine haley sorta looks like, but with little curls in her hair, which is a tad longer:  
.com/all_images/f/f1e/5bc/il_430xN.

"I don't know if I can." Reid had Haley cradled in his arms as Hotch slammed the SUV door behind him. She had one thumb stuck deep in her mouth, the other clutching tightly Reid's shirt. She blinked a few times innocently. Reid took a shaky breath and he eyed the doors. As far as he was concerned, she was the center of the world. He looked back to make sure that Hotch and JJ were still behind him. He didn't want to be alone when he left her behind.

"You can do it." Hotch patted Reid's shoulder comfortingly. He wished he knew how to make it easier for him, but this was one of the hardest things that a parent could do. It was hard enough for him to leave Jack with Jessica, and she was family.

"She's so small." Reid pressed his nose against her hair. He had spent almost twenty minutes carefully combing her curly wisps of chestnut colored hair this morning and another twenty picking out the perfect little outfit before Hotch and JJ had come and picked him up. Her warm, chocolate colored eyes were so trusting and innocent; could he really leave her here, all by herself? What kind of father was he if he just left her here to fend for herself without him to help her along?

"You can do it." JJ echoed Hotch. She remembered the first day, not being able to hold her baby in her arms whenever she wanted too. It was so difficult, but she had at least been able to leave Henry in the arms of someone she knew.

"Ok." Reid shuddered as he opened the door, the sounds of crying greeting him. He clutched her tighter as they walked down a small hall, trying to ignore the two other sets of parents that were leaving their children. Room 24 might have been a torture chamber from the scathing look that Reid gave it as they approached it. He took a small step back when a young woman, her teacher, Ms. Gray, stepped into the doorway and gave him a wave.

"Hello again, Dr Reid!" She smiled widely. She remembered his name from their first meeting a few weeks ago on orientation. "Is Haley ready for her first day?" She beckoned him in, a silly, peppy grin on their face. "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye." She knew from experience that the first time that parents dropped off their children, they needed a few minutes to say goodbye.

"Thanks." His voice came out ten pitches higher than usual. "Daddy is going to work, but he'll be back really soon. I love you." He kissed her forehead tenderly then set her carefully down on the ground, making sure she was sitting securely before standing up. She had been a little later than most children at learning to sit up but the day care had said it would be fine. Ms. Gray said she would make sure to pay special attention to his daughter and that she understood that she may need to stay later a few days a week. She stuck her bottom lip out and held her arms up for Reid to pick her back up. When he didn't, she cocked her head to the side, confused.

"We'll see you at five!" Ms. Gray waved. "We'll have fun." She looked convincing and Reid nodded. He saw the familiar wobbling of her bottom lip and the tears starting to form in her eyes and quickly left the room. They were only a few steps down the hallway when the familiar, high-pitched cry came from the room. Reid faltered in his step and turned back towards Haley, but Hotch and JJ stood in his path, barring Reid from access to the room.

"If you go back now, you won't ever be able to leave her." JJ said gently. Reid took a deep breath and almost barged through the two of them to get back to his daughter. The cries of his baby girl were like needles in his heart and turning away hurt like someone was torturing him. Suddenly he spun around on his foot and basically sprinted down the hallway, JJ and Hotch looked after him sadly, knowing only too well how hard this must be.

- - - -  
Reid stared at the picture he had of Haley on his desk. It brought a smile to his face when he thought of her first smile. He wished that he could just stay home with her for the rest of his life, but he knew better than that. He was luckier than most parents, he had the most understanding boss who worked with his new schedule and made up more excuses about his attendance than any other person he knew. He found that he and Hotch had developed a really close relationship over the last six months. "I'm going to get a sandwich, want me to bring you something back?" Morgan got up from his desk, stretching.

"Um, yea, thanks." Reid jumped, startled. He was thinking about how Haley was already pointing out to pictures in the books he read and was wondering how much of his memory she had gotten. She might not be able to walk yet, but he remembered that he himself had taken a little longer to walk. He smiled when he thought about the one time when his mother joked once that his brain was so large and heavy, it took him just a little longer to gain his center of balance and then gave him a hug.

"Reid, she's probably cooing and making every other person there fall in love with her." Morgan looked Reid directly in the eyes. Reid looked up, a little more hopeful than before. Morgan might put out the tough guy, player routine, but his heart had melted the first time he had been allowed to hold Haley. He had fallen for her big, open trusting eyes and enjoyed every moment that he spent with her. He hadn't felt that way since his mother had let him hold his baby sister for the first time. Hell, he'd even volunteered to watch her once when Reid made a passing comment about the empty state of his refrigerator.

"Thanks." Reid mumbled, but he felt a little lighter. He just couldn't wait to be able to pick up her up and cuddle to his chest and take her home and rock her and maybe feed her some apple sauce, Haley's favorite. "I just, it's like half of my heart has been ripped out." He put his arms on his desk and put his face down in them, hiding his face from the office.

"Let's get lunch together." Morgan sighed. "Get your coat, I'll be right back." He paused, waiting to see if Reid moved, then added in a stern voice, "I'm not taking no for an answer." Reid sighed, leaving his face buried in his arms for another minute before sitting up. When Morgan wouldn't take no for an answer, he just wouldn't take no. That was one of the more annoying aspects of working at the BAU, everyone was stubborn. He was slightly confused as he watched Morgan mount the stairs that led to Hotch's office. Morgan poked his head into Hotch's open door, knocking on the metal door frame lightly. "Can Reid and I have some time at lunch?" He jerked his head in Reid's direction and Hotch looked to see a more depressed looking expression on Reid's face than he'd ever seen before.

"Sure, take all the time you guys need." Hotch waved them off, turning back to the huge stack of paperwork that he had to get done. He wondered if his ex-sister-in-law was capable of murder but if he didn't make it home at a decent hour today, he might find out.

"Leave some on my desk." Morgan said quietly as he stepped away. He remembered growing up with one parent and knew that even more minute with his parent had made a difference. Hotch sighed as he set a few aside for Morgan later, he hated to put more work on his agents.

"Pretty boy, I've never been in your situation and I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but I'm still here for you." Morgan said as the two sat in a comfortable silence in the park that was a few blocks from their work. Reid had been watching some of the children that were climbing around the play set, imagining their different physical attributes on Haley. One girl's brown hair fell to the middle of her back and had perfect tight pinwheel curls. Another was obviously athletic, even at her young age. He made a mental note to research the age that starting gymnastics was best advised. Haley could pull her legs up above her head and it fascinated Reid every time.

"I guess I just feel like I'm a bad father." Reid looked at Morgan. "I guess I just, I guess I see why my mom wanted to have a child, even though she was obviously not the role model mother." He looked slightly rueful as he watched a mother pushing her baby on a swing, making silly nonsensical noises each time that the swing came close enough.

"You're a great dad; I can see that already, you have nothing to worry about." Morgan said sincerely. He knew without a doubt that Reid was one of the best fathers he had ever met. Morgan couldn't believe how much Reid had changed since becoming a father.

"Thanks." Reid gazed off again, looking at the girl who had golden blonde hair that looked almost as though her mother had ironed it. She had on a pink dress that was covered in different shaped white polka dot. He wondered if possibly Haley's hair might lighten up as the years went on. He couldn't even begin to imagine the endless possibilities of what Haley might look like when she got older.

"Look, Hotch will wonder where we are." Morgan slid his sleeve up above his wrist and glanced at his watch. They had been sitting here for over an hour, "I'm always here for you." Morgan gave Reid a pat on the back as they stood up together. Reid would always be his baby brother.

-  
It had become a routine, a still uncomfortable routine. He dropped Haley off but never stuck around to hear her cry. The teacher informed him every afternoon when he picked her up that Haley had cried again. It had been almost three months now and Haley still wasn't standing, even though Reid noticed two little girls had started to take wobbly steps in his daughter's class. He wasn't worried since he had taken Haley for a checkup and the doctor said it wasn't a big deal. Reid looked in the rearview mirror, smiling as he listened to the little girl babble quietly as she clutched the tiny elephant he she slept with every night her tightly to her chest.

"I miss you so much every day." Reid commented. He swore that she knew what he was saying. She gave a tiny nod and her cutest smile with her cavernous dimples as she pulled off her right shoe, a little quirk of hers, letting it fall in the seat next to her. Reid smiled to himself, music playing softly in the background, as he made his way through the green light, failing to notice the speeding car coming towards him.

-  
GOD DO I MISS JJ! Jesus. I just want to cry when I watch episodes with her in it … and I can't bring myself to watch the new episodes without her, I love the rest of the team, but I just, I can't… I may be ridiculous for creating such a fuss over this, but JJ meant a lot to me and was such a role model. and i don't have anything against rachel nichols, i just miss jj :(

I've decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fan fic if you couldn't tell.


	3. Good & Bad News

A/N: I do apologize for the lapse of updates. All other stories will be updated within the week! Thanks!... I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter. Also, I never promise that my medical advice is correct, but a lot of the protocols I pull from the hospital I volunteer at.

_Reid felt someone pulling his body from the wreckage as he floated in and out of consciousness. He knew that something was seriously wrong, but the darkness yanked him away before he could think again._

Hotch wondered where Reid was. They were having a small get together with the team to celebrate Jack's fifth birthday. Jack had fallen completely in love with the geeky genius and demanded he come over at least once a week. The rest of the team had beaten Reid there and Hotch was beginning to get a little nervous. He jumped a little as his phone rang, but sighed in relief when he saw the name Spencer Reid flash across the top of the screen.

"Reid?" He answered, ready to hear the stammering reply about why he wasn't on time and probably some hilarious story about what Haley had done.

"Mr. Hotchner?" An unfamiliar female voice answered him. Hotcher's heart sank, knowing that something was wrong as he turned away from the rest of the room so they couldn't see the fear in his eyes. "Is this Aaron Hotchner?"

"This is he." Hotch replied, trying not to let his voice quiver. "Who is this?" He felt his hands start to sweat. Please don't let something have happened to Reid or Haley he thought quietly.

"This is Hannah from Sentara Potomac Hospital. I'm very sorry to inform you that Spencer and Haley Reid were involved in a car collision earlier this afternoon. Mr. Reid had you listed as his emergency contact." She hesitated slightly after every sentence, hating to give the horrible news.

"What are their conditions?" Hotch demanded as he reached for his car keys. He stood by the front door, ready to give commands to the rest of the team the second that he hung up the phone.

"They are both being treated." She was trained to not give specifics or status of life. Their procedure was get the family here before giving life shattering news.

"I will be there in five minutes." Hotch calculated how many minutes it would take him if he drove as fast as the speed limit allowed. He hung up the phone before the secretary could say anything else. "Reid and Haley were in a car accident." He said as he turned around to the rest of the room, which had fallen silent as they observed his body language.

"Oh my God!" Garcia was the first one to say anything. She sank down onto a chair. "How are my babies?" She whimpered, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I don't know." Hotch moved closer to the door. "I'm going to find out." He scanned, finding Jessica, who nodded, scooping up Jack into her arms who protested, trying to run after his dad. She had fallen into the routine already. "Jack, buddy, I'll be back soon."

"Daddy!" Jack struggled harder as Jessica hugged him closer to her. His voice rose in pitch as the door swung shut behind Hotch. Hotch hated leaving Jack behind, but he knew that taking Jack wasn't a good idea especially if he had to find out, he shook his head, he refused to think about Reid or Haley being dead.

"We'll follow you." He heard the hurried footsteps of the rest of his team as they climbed into their cars behind him.

"Spencer and Haley Reid." Hotch could barely stand still as he scanned the area behind the nurse, trying to see Reid or Haley. The nurse seemed like she was intentionally moving as slowly as possible as she ran her finger down a list of names and stopped near the bottom.

"Could you please follow me?" She got up from behind the desk and held the partition that separated the waiting room from the entrance to the treatment area open. They followed her down one hallway after another until they ended up in a series of doors that were marked "Family Waiting Area". She led them into room one. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

"It's been forty-five minutes!" Morgan was pacing up and down. His baby brother was in there, probably in pain, and they didn't even know what was wrong. He jumped as there was a knock on a door and a tall, African American doctor walked into the room.

"I am Doctor Terrence Murphy. I treated Spencer Reid." He stated matter of factly, taking in the motley crew of people before him. "He was rushed up for emergency surgery after his lung collapsed. He suffered a broken arm and leg on the right side, internal bleeding, a severe concussion, and four broken ribs. He also has multiple bruises and cuts on his body." He said, taking a breath. "The surgeon will be down to update you when Mr. Reid gets out of surgery." He scanned the room, seeing their emotions. The more plump blonde broke down in tears as the black man put his arms around her, looking like he was holding in his emotions. "Do you have any questions?"

What about Haley?" The other blonde woman asked,getting to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't treat Haley. Her doctor should be coming into talk to you shortly." The doctor looked down at his feet.

"When will Reid be out of surgery?" The brunette woman asked, picking at her fingernails nervously.

"I am not sure. I wish I had more details but I'm sorry I don't." The doctor looked slightly abashed. He was only the Emergency Room Physician and did not keep up with the patient after they were sent either home, to a hospital room, or surgery.

"Thank you." Rossi spoke up and the doctor nodded as he turned and left the room.

"Oh my God." Garcia repeated as Morgan rocked her back and forth. "My baby!" She hated when the got hurt. She was used to worrying about them when they were off fighting the evils of the world, but this was a new experience. When they were home, they were supposed to be safe.

"He's going to be okay." Morgan reassured Garcia, reassuring himself more than Garcia. He balled his hands into fists to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, that was his little brother on the operating table. After five more agonizing minutes had passed, there was another knock and another doctor walked into the room.

"I'm Doctor Monica Lainey. Are you the family of Haley Reid?" She asked, looking at the chart she had in her hands.

"I am Aaron Hotchner, her legal guardian in case of emergency." Hotch answered, getting to his feet. He almost held his hand out to shake, but it didn't seem right. He just settled for giving the short, red-headed doctor his full attention.

"Miss. Reid suffered minor injuries." She began, watching as the room sighed in relief. "Her most severe injury was a cut to the forehead that required three stitches." She read from the chart. "She is being kept for observation overnight." She stopped, giving the occupants a moment to absorb what she said.

"When can we see her?" Hotch asked, standing up quickly. As worried as he was about his agent and friend, he kept thinking about how tiny Haley was.

"One of you can come and accompany her to her room if you would like, then no more than three visitors is allowed on the pediatric floor." The doctor said. Hotch looked at the team and they nodded that he should follow the doctor. Haley had really bonded to the team leader.

"Come find me the second we get an update." Hotch said, looking at JJ. She gave him a tight smile and watched as he disappeared through the door.

"Hey sweetheart." Hotch said, his tough exterior melting away as soon as he was away from his team. This was the voice he reserved specifically for her and Jack. Reid was the only one who had heard him use it before. Haley immediately burst into tears and reached for him, not paying any attention the IV that was stuck in her hand. The hospital put all children under the age of two into cribs and Haley pulled herself up wobbily on the bar and used one hand to continue to reach for Hotch. "Can I hold her?" He turned to see the nurse charting something behind him. He read her nametag, Amanda Johnson.

"Sure!" Amanda replied in a chipper voice. "Just be extra careful with her head and her IV." The nurse showed him how to put the side rails down. "Would you like to hold her while we take her upstairs?" She said as she watched the Haley reached and attached one hand in his hair and the other on his shirt, emitting a cooing noise and she cuddled closer to his heart.

"Can I?" Amanda had to stifle a smile as his eyes lit up. "Of course! We will put the two of you into a wheel chair and we'll be on our way momentarily." Hotch nodded. Within the next five minutes, they were on their way to the pediatric floor.

"You are sure that there isn't anything wrong with her brain?" Hotch demanded when the doctor checked in after they had gotten settled into a room covered in panda bears.

"I hate to say it isn't one hundred percent that nothing is wrong, but the scans did not show anything wrong and we are holding her overnight as a precaution." The doctor reassured the man without giving false hope that nothing could possibly go wrong. "We have parents get very frustrated, but we will be in and out for the rest of the night, making sure she passes our neurological exams." She added before she gave him a small nod of the head and shut the glass sliding door behind her.

"Thank you." Hotch said, as he sat down in the rocking chair that was in the corner, making sure to pull the IV pole with him. "Oh baby girl." He watched as her eyes started to droop.

"When are they going to come update us?" Morgan was pacing restlessly, back and forth, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. It had been several hours since the doctor had come and about two hours since a hospital volunteer had come and moved them to a waiting room in the surgery center.

"I'm sure as soon as they have an update, they will be out here." Emily was trying to look at it objectively. She had gotten used to waiting as a child living with an ambassador for a mother, but that didn't make it any easier when it was her best friend in there.

"He's going to make it." Garcia muttered under her breath, tears had yet to stop falling from her eyes. She had already made a quick trip to see Haley, kissing her and telling her how much she loved her, before returning to the waiting room which had several televisions and coffee.

"Is this the family of Spencer Reid?" The doctor poked his head in the door and waited for the chorus of 'yes' before coming into the room. "I am Doctor Fisher. I have some good and bad news." He said after a short pause. JJ noted that he was picking at his thumb nail, probably a nervous habit.

"Good news first." Garcia said, reaching out and grabbing Morgan's hand.

"He did well and is out of surgery. We were able to set his broken leg and removed his spleen. We also have taped his broken ribs and stitched the few cuts that required them." The doctor scanned expressions. He had seen people faint at the good news before. "Now, the bad news." He watched hopeful expression fall.

"Mr. Reid reacted badly to the anesthesia." He took a deep breath. It was always hard to explain this to families. "We are not positive of the nature of his reaction, but he has slipped into a coma." The room was so quiet, a volcano could have erupted through the floor and no one would have moved.

"When will he wake up?" Garcia's voice cracked and she broke down into sobs. This was her baby, the youngest member of the team. She loved him and he was her family.

"We are running tests." He said grimly. "We do allow two visitors in Post-Op if any of you would like to see him." All four heads popped up. "In our Intensive Care Rooms, we will allow the four of you to cycle out if you would like."

"You go JJ." Morgan said, "and you Emily." Garcia bit her lip, but she knew she was too upset to be around Reid. He would probably be able to hear her and he would get upset too.

"I must warn you, Mr. Reid has a breathing tube and many other monitors. He has a chest tube placed on his right side and an IV. Be careful where you touch him." The doctor motioned for the two girls to follow him and they apprehensively stood up, relieved that Reid was alive, but scared of what they were about to see.


	4. Lost Without You

A/N: I have come to the realization that writing happy stuff is not my strong point… (Not that what is happening to Reid is happy...) I am sorry that the medical parts are not all medically accurate, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I apologize for my long pauses between chapter updates. I have made my New Years resolution to get these stories finished and keep myself limited to one or two stories after this! I have 7 active stories! Craziness for me! (I just realized it's been 9 months since I updated this! Eek!)

* * *

ChocoboMuffins: Sorry this has taken me so long to continue! I hope you continue to read, but thanks for your review!

jltmysterylover: I apology for the huge gap between the chapters. Finally have an update for you and thanks for reviewing!

Andi: Criminal Minds is so much better with the team the way it was! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sue1313: Thanks for the review. This might clear some of it up!

* * *

JJ looked around the nursery that Reid had slaved over for weeks. She remembered loaning him one of Henry's play pens for Haley to sleep in until Reid had finished the nursery he had had to plan and finish on the spur of the moment. She was awed with how perfect the nursery was. The walls were painted a soft baby blue and the ceiling was painted midnight black and dotted with tiny lights so that Haley could always see the stars. The crib, dresser, and changing station were made of white cedar. Reid had also had custom made letters spelling out Haley mounted on the wall. There were pictures of her everywhere. The goofy grin that Reid walked around with was captured in several of them. Fatherhood had allowed him to loosen up while maturing at the same time.

She smiled down at the baby girl who was sleeping, cradled carefully in her arms. She carefully sank down into the plush white rocking chair. Haley's favorite stuffed giraffe, nicknamed Raffi, was clutched tightly in Haley's arm, recovered from the remains of the car. Her favorite soft pink blanket covered the little girl as JJ rocked slowly back and forth, awed by how much she resembled her father.

* * *

"Any changes?" Morgan asked, dropping his voice as he walked into Reid's room. Reid had been moved to ICU after he spent a few hours in Post-Op. Emily looked up from the book she had been reading while curled up in a chair. Rossi was snoring softly beside her, a blanket thrown haphazardly over him. Morgan held back a laugh. Rossi's hair was standing up all over the place.

"Nothing." Emily whispered back, folding her blanket. The team had split up so someone was always watching Haley and Reid and the others were getting some sleep. Haley had been discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health and they didn't want her first memories to be the hospital. They had brought her into see Reid, hoping her gurgles would reach him in his sleep, but Reid hadn't moved. Haley had gotten so upset that her daddy didn't wake up,

"He's gonna wake up." Hotch's voice startled the two agents. He was standing in the doorway, his usual suit and tie traded in for jeans and a pull-over sweater. "Go home, get some sleep." He said to Emily. Emily nodded and tapped Rossi's arm. Rossi would sleep better in his own bed. He would regret if he spent the rest of the light with his head bent back at the angle it was.

"Shift's over." Emily said, her voice taking on a normal tone. The doctor had told them that talking in a normal voice could help Reid and they had quit whispering around him unless people were sleeping in the room. "See you guys later." Rossi nodded goodbye to his team members as he left the room.

"He still looks like a teenager." Morgan was the first to break the silence. He always liked to tease his best friend about his boyish looks, but lying so still in the bed, it was even more blatantly obvious how young the genius really was. "Reid, you need to wake up man, we need you." He moved the chair closer to the bed as he settled in for the night.

* * *

"It's been five days, Reid. I hate seeing you like this, please wake up!" Garcia fought hard to keep the tears from escaping every time she saw Reid. Today she had brought her laptop and had been reading passages from different books she remembered Reid mentioning at one point. She wished Reid would wake up and give some long winded explanation on how to say some of the unfamiliar words she stumbled through in the books and tell her the story behind the pronunciation and the word origins.

The rest of the team had had to go back to work, but she had set up a mobile command post here and could communicate with the team if they needed her help. They had decided to drop Haley off at the day care, to try to keep her as close to her routine as they could.

"Hello Mrs. Garcia!" Tabitha, one of the day nurses stepped into the room. She had gotten used to the eccentric looking women before her. The group of people who came and sat with the young patient were some of the most dedicated people she had ever met. It was obvious that the man meant a lot to them. She could see in their eyes the hope they were still holding onto and she found herself hopeful that the man would wake up too.

"Hello." Garcia looked more dejected than she had the previous day. All she wanted was for her favorite resident geek "How's he doing?"

"I'll have a look. The doctor should be in before too long." Tabitha tried to keep her voice cheery. She had watched many families loose hope on their family members. She hoped that this young man would wake up soon.

"Thanks." Garcia gave a sad smile before reaching to stroke the young man's hair, "He's a single father." Tabitha couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man in the bed looked so fragile, so innocent. While she had seen his age, he had an almost childlike look about his face. He just didn't seem old enough to have a child of his own.

"Wow." Tabitha replied in shock. She didn't know what else to say. Another nurse had told her that the man lying before her was an FBI agent who had more degrees than she could count on one hand.

"He's one of the sweetest, caring guys you have ever met." Garcia said wistfully. She missed the quirky facts that the young genius was apt to utter at the most random of moments. He looked incredibly young. The man definitely had obviously been though a lot, more than she could ever imagine.

"I bet he is." Tabitha said quietly as she checked the man's pupils. She looked at the readouts form the monitor. "Everything is still in the normal range. I'll make sure the doctor stops by soon."

"Thanks Tabitha." Garcia managed the haunt of a smile. She turned back to look at Reid. She wanted more than anything right now for him to open his eyes. He was so still, a rare phenomenon for him. He was always bouncing on the balls of his feet, or using his hands to make some statement. They all knew he inhaled sugar but it kept him going and made him who he was.

* * *

"His vitals are stable. Everything is healing well. I know you would like me to put a time on how long it is going to take Dr. Reid to wake up, but I simply can't." The doctor said after he examined the chart, read-outs, and checked all of the equipment Reid was hooked up too.

"Is there anything that we can be doing?" As much as Garcia wanted to scream at the man that this wasn't enough, she knew that he was doing all that he could. She wanted to give Reid a good shake and force him to wake up. She hated that there wasn't anything she could do for the youngest member of the BAU.

"Keep talking to him. Make sure he understands he's missed. Read his favorite books to him." Doctor Fisher nodded to the book that was lying on Garcia's lap. You guys are doing great. Just hang in there, any other questions?"

"Nothing, thanks Doc." Garcia said, reaching to grab the book again as the doctor shut the door behind him. "Reid, we're dying out here without you. Haley knows something is wrong." She waited, hoping for a reply, but deep down, but knowing Reid was still lost in the black abyss of his mind.

* * *

_Three Week Later_

"Reid, I wish I could order you awake, but I can't. I just want you to remember, there are a lot of people here who miss you. Your daughter misses you. The team misses you too. I, uh, I miss you." Hotch lowered his head down onto his hands. He wasn't one to show his emotions, but it was taking a huge toll on him. He had been sitting with Reid for the past six hours.

"Wish you could order him awake." Emily said quietly from where she was leaning in the doorway, two cups of coffee clutched in her hands. She felt like all of the nurses knew her by name now and being a regular in the hospital was never one of her life ambitions.

"Me too." Hotch answered so softly, it could barely be heard over the rhythmic sounds of the ventilator. Emily took a seat next to Hotch, handing him the cup of coffee he was rarely seen without.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss, how are you guys doing today?" The doctor asked as he stopped in the doorway, knocking to alert the agents of his arrival. He could see the devastation in their eyes. He did a lot of work with patients that were in a vegetative state, but he didn't know

"Fine, thanks, you?" Emily asked before trying to stifle a yawn. She felt like she had been sitting in this chair for a year. She wanted Reid to wake up more than she could express in words.

"I'm good thanks." The doctor replied, giving them a tight smile. He hated watching the hope slowly dying in their eyes. They were stupid and they did their research. They knew that with each passing day, the chances of Reid waking up grew slimmer and slimmer.


	5. Hazy Dreams

A/N: Hey guys! Trying to get all of my fanfics updated in this week! Hope you enjoy! I appreciate all the reviews, alerts, and favorites that I got!

* * *

Nerd-Herd-27: I hate writing Reid in a coma as well! I really appreciate your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

jltmysterylover: I am sorry to hear about your nephew! I hope you like the sequence that I have included at the beginning! Thank you for reviewing!

lovesreidforever: I love your author name! I also love Reid! I hope this chapter makes you happy!

lolyncut: I try not to forget to update, I made the mistake of taking a full course load (18 credits is the max we are allowed to take.) Thanks for the review though and hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Sue1313: I will probably include what happened to the guy who hit Reid in the next chapter! I really forgot about him actually! Thanks for reminding me and thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_Reid was sitting on a park bench. The day couldn't have been more pleasant. The sun beat down on the back of his neck and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He looked at the swing set before him. A little girl, he guessed the age of five was swinging back and forth. She had a content smile on her face and he couldn't help but marvel at the wavy dirty-blonde hair that flowed down to her lower back. She had this blissful look on her face and she let her head fall back._

"_Haley!" Reid spun around at the familiar voice. Hotch was holding Jack's hand as he came around the bend. Haley lithely jumped from the swing and skipped over towards Hotch. "It's time to go now. We're having dinner with Aunt JJ." Haley's eyes lit up. She hadn't seen them all week since they had gone away to catch a bad guy and she was glad that they were finally back! _

"_Will Aunt Garcia also be there?" Haley grabbed Hotch's other hand. She loved spending time with all of her aunts and uncles. Morgan and Garcia were the craziest and loudest, Rossi was the quiet one, but fun to be around, and Emily and JJ were always spoiling her. She knew that her family was different now that she was in school, but she was pretty sure that no one else had it as cool as she did. _

"_I believe so." Hotch smiled. He had no regrets with his decision he had made three years ago to step down as unit chief and let Morgan take back over. He was now the father of two wonderful kids and he tried to spend as much time with them as possible. _

_Reid was confused. Why wasn't Haley going with him? Where was he? That was his little girl! He loved sitting on the swing with Haley. He had been thinking about trying to find a small _

"_Do you think daddy Reid will be there?" Haley's eyes were full of wisdom beyond her years as she looked up at Hotch. She had started calling Reid that of her own accord and chose to keep calling him daddy. Hotch wondered what Reid would think of his little girl. _

"_Your daddy is always with you." Hotch said, stopping and kneeling to get down on Haley's level. "He loved you so much." Jack nodded his head. Hotch's heart panged as he realized that Jack knew exactly how Haley was feeling. "Just like Jack's mommy loved him."_

"_I wish I remembered him." Haley sniffled. She was very much a tomboy and didn't want to cry in front of her brother, but she wished she remembered her daddy. _

"_I know, I wish you did too. We can look at the pictures again tonight." At first, Haley hadn't really understood about how Hotch wasn't really her daddy, but now that she was in kindergarten and saw her friend's parents, she was very curious. She was in the curious question stage and was constantly asking Hotch about her other daddy. _

"_Okay!" Haley's face split open into a huge smile, showing a missing front tooth. Reid tried to call out to them as they walked away from him. Why couldn't they hear him? Where was he? Had he died? Why weren't they waiting on him? Where was he going with his baby girl? _

"Dr. Reid, please calm down!" An unfamiliar voice broke through his screams. He could hear a high-pitched beeping noise as he tried to get to his little girl. He couldn't let her go through life without him. He was her daddy. Something was being yanked from his throat as he was held down.

"Reid!" Reid tried to jerk straight up as he heard Hotch's voice, but a hand held him down, gently, but with enough force to prevent him from standing up. He opened his eyes to see Hotch standing next to him, his eyes uncharacteristically full of fear.

"Where am I?" Reid grimaced at how gritty his voice was. It was like sand was sitting in his throat. "What happened? Where is Haley? What day is it?" He had so many questions. His vision was still a little blurry and the familiar tightness in his stomach told him he had had surgery recently. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but his chest felt like a tractor trailer had run over it, backed up, and ran over him again. The nurse wrapped a nasal cannula under his nose and fixed the valve behind him to a low oxygen flow.

"Reid, you are in the hospital. You and Haley were in a car accident, but Haley is fine. JJ has her at your apartment." Reid looked around the room and up at Hotch. Hotch wasn't one for smiles, but it was obvious the relief in his face.

"We have been so worried about you." Garcia said tearfully.

"Was Haley hurt?" Reid couldn't care less about his own injuries, but he wanted to know about how his baby was. Her safety and well-being came over everything else.

"She had minor injuries, but she is okay." Hotch replied. "I'll have JJ bring her over now." Reid knew that Hotch wouldn't lie to him. Hotch pulled out his phone and stepped from the room.

"What were my injuries?" Reid looked down at his chest. Electrodes ran off to a machine and his chest was tightly wrapped starting right under his armpits. His right leg and arm were in bulky white casts and wires and tubes ran in every direction off of his body. The dull rush of pain told him that he was on some type of pain medication. He hoped he could get alone with the doctor so he could asked for that to be taken away. He hated taking any type of medication.

"You have several broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, a broken leg and a broken arm." Garcia rattled off before the doctor could answer. She was rocking back and forth on her heels, restraining herself from jumping on top of him. She had been terrified she might never see his eyes open again. Reid realized what she wanted and held out his left arm for her to hug him. Reid wasn't huge on being touched and hugged, but he knew that Garcia needed to feel the contact to relax. "Please, please don't scare me like that ever again." She gently wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to just crush him in her arms and never let go, but she didn't want to hurt him. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay." Reid awkwardly patted her back. "When can I go home?" He looked over at the doctor who was scribbling some notes on her chart. Garcia stood up from her hug and pulled a tissue from her pocket. She dabbed at her eyes. That was a classic Reid question.

"We want to keep you for a few more days for observation, but you should be headed home soon." The doctor had to hold in a small laugh when Reid's face fell. She had been informed many times by Penelope that he hated hospitals and that he would have to wake up soon so he could leave.

"You are going to listen to the doctor." Garcia broke in as Reid opened his mouth to protest. Reid looked down slightly sheepishly and shut his mouth. The doctor gave him a smile and slipped from the room. "Now, shut your eyes and get some sleep." Reid tried to protest again, but the look that Garcia gave him told him arguing was futile. He obediently shut his eyes and was asleep before he could even think about it.

* * *

"Reid." JJ's soft voice broke through the dreamless sleep Reid had entered. He could hear a familiar high pitched whine and his eyes shot open. Haley was struggling in JJ's arm, reaching out for him. Her lower lip was stuck out further than Reid had ever seen it and tears were running down her cheeks. She had her arms stretched out towards him, opening and closing her fists.

"Haley!" Reid's voice was still crackly from the removal of the respirator, but he reached up for her with his good arm. "Let me see her." All of the pain he felt in his body just melted away as JJ lowered Haley down next to him. Haley instantly snuggled herself into his side. She reached out and wrapped one arm around Reid and the stuck her thumb in her throat. She looked back at JJ like she was daring her to move her.

"Already as stubborn as her dad." Morgan laughed. He was pretty sure that it was the cutest thing that he had ever seen. He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture before Reid could register he was taking a picture. Reid made a face at him before returning his attention to Haley. He stroked her hair and fingers and reveled in how cute and beautiful she was. He was so lucky that he had her. "How are you feeling pretty boy?" Morgan asked after several comfortable minutes had elapsed.

"Like I'm ready to get out of here." Reid answered, his eyes not leaving Haley. Her eyes were starting to droop as she snuggled deeper into Reid's side. Everyone in the room started laughing. It was like someone had sucked out all of the tension and fear and replaced it with a light air.

"Glad to have you back pretty boy!" Morgan's face was split open in a huge grin. It was one of the best feelings to know that Reid was going to be okay and going home in a few days. A nurse brought in chairs when it became obvious that no one was leaving for a while and let them have their privacy as they talked about what Reid had missed.

* * *

A/N: Maybe not the best ending for this chapter, but I have big plans for the next chapter!


	6. Loving Life

A/N: Hey everyone! I know that it's been forever, but I have finally gotten my health back on track after almost a year, after surgery and more doctor's visits then I can even remember. My computer crashed and I lost all interest in writing any of my stories again, but I have decided that I want to continue with them. So… I hope that these are okay, they aren't the original chapters I wanted to upload. Now that I'm on Summer Break, I finally have the time as well as the desire! Hope you guys enjoy. This is going to be the last chapter of this because I want to pursue a sequel with more Haley/Reid!

* * *

"Daddy, you won't leave me will you?" Haley looked up at Reid with fearful eyes as he tucked her into bed. Reid knew she didn't mean one of the trips that he took with her aunts and uncles, but a 'forever trip' as she had deemed it. One of her friends from her first grade class had lost their mother to cancer a few days ago and the teacher had explained to them what that meant. Haley had come home in tears. Reid had had to explain to her that it didn't happen to everyone and he was healthy but she had asked this same question every night since.

"Haley, I would never leave you." Reid knew that technically wasn't a promise he couldn't make, but the last thing he ever wanted to do was leave Haley. He still remembered the dream that he had during his time in the hospital. He hadn't told her about that the time he spent in the hospital and didn't plan on it for many years.

"I love you daddy." Haley held her arms up for one more hug. She was incredibly academically gifted but she was still very attached to her father. She still cried when Reid dropped her off at Aunt Garcia's on one of his frequent work trips. It broke his heart every time to see her cry, but he had to do his job to put food on the table. He called every day when he was away and read to her, just like they did before bed every night when he was home.

"I love you too." Haley gave him a huge smile and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Reid gave her one back on her forehead as he re-tucked her arms back into her bed. She yawned widely and Reid couldn't resist a smile. She had the largest dimples he had ever seen and when she yawned, they resembled craters. Reid shut the light off and walked down the hallway, wondering how he got so lucky to have the best daughter in the world. 

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Garcia squealed as she came bustling through the door. Her arms were overflowing with brightly wrapped gifts with huge bows. She shoved them into Reid's arms and rushed towards Haley, picking her up for a hug. "You're so big!" She couldn't believe that Haley was turning four.

"Aunt Penelope, I'm four years old!" Haley giggled and pushed against Garcia as she kissed her cheeks. "I'm a big girl!" She loved the attention that she got from her aunts and uncles, especially Aunt Penelope. Garcia had made Haley's room and like everything Garcia did; it was full of bright colors and wacky designs. Haley loved the patterns and colors, especially the hot pink and neon green. Reid was grateful he hadn't had to hire a professional interior designer and thought Garcia had done just as amazing as a job.

"Haley!" Morgan had pulled up right behind Garcia and came through the door before Reid had a chance to shut it. Morgan snatched Haley from Garcia and gave her a huge hug. "How old are you today?" Haley was one of the most gorgeous little girls that Morgan had ever seen. He knew he was biased, but everything about her was just beautiful.

"Four!" Haley grinned, her dimples so big, they seemed to cover her whole face. Reid had helped her pick out a special outfit for today. She was wearing bright pink leggings with a ruffled white dress with a ribbon with the same color as her leggings wrapped around her stomach. Her beautiful hair flowed down her back in loose curls. Reid hated doing anything else with it.

"Two you said?" Morgan threw her up in the air. Her laugh was contagious and all the adults couldn't help but laugh. When Haley was around, it was impossible not to be happy. She brought it out in all of them. She had this air about her that didn't allow sadness or the horrific images that the adults saw everyday permeate.

"Four Uncle Morgan! I'm four!" Haley said breathlessly, still laughing.

"I don't know about that!" Morgan stuck his hands on his hips and pretended to pout. "Are you sure?" Haley nodded her head, laughing too hard to answer. Morgan couldn't keep his face and laughed again. "I can't believe it!"

"It's true!" Haley loved it when Uncle Morgan played these games with her. She wiggled from his arms and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen. "See my cake!" Reid had gotten her cake customized specially for her. He was guilty of overspending on special occasions for Haley. Morgan knew it had something to do with the fact that when he was growing up, his mother was out of it and missed many birthdays and other occasions. It was a three tier pink and green polka dot cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Haley!' and four pink candles on it.

"That's a beautiful cake!" Morgan shook his head. Reid had gone above and beyond. There were pink and green decorations everywhere. Reid had tastefully placed balloons all over the apartment and the entire apartment looked festive.

"I love it!" Haley said as she bounced up and down. "It's the best party ever!" Reid smiled. He would do anything to see his little girl happy. He loved every moment he got with her. Even though the day that she was born had brought confusion and turmoil, every day after had been filled with joy. He would never forget her first smile, her giggle, or the first time she rolled over. Every memory, small or big was cataloged permanently.

"Well let's say we get celebrating!" Morgan grinned and scooped her up again. Haley nodded and pointed towards the piñata. 

* * *

"Haley, are you finished with your homework?" Reid poked his head into Haley's room. He still couldn't believe how many changes they had made yesterday. Haley's had asked for her eighth birthday present to transition into a big girl room. Now her room contained a loft bed nestled in the corner with a desk underneath it. She had wanted her carpet replaced and it was now a light brown. She had left the pink and green days behind and now loved blue and brown. Her walls were a beautiful aqua blue. She had picked out all of the furniture, including the bookcase and plush brown chair that was nestled in the corner.

"Almost, I don't know if I did this problem right." Haley was in advanced mathematics in her seventh grade class. Because of her age, the school didn't want to move her into high school. Reid had enrolled her in a small, private school so that she had more attention paid to her special needs. Her teachers loved her. She always did her homework and she was incredibly attentive. She was unlike some of the other accelerated students, she fit in well with the other students.

"Let me see." Reid knew they were teaching her on a special, advanced curriculum. She was on a college level in most subjects. She would only spend a year in high school and then move onto college. Harvard, Yale, Stanford, and many other colleges had already offered her admissions. Haley handed him her paper. Reid scanned it and calculated it in his head. You did it perfectly." Haley smiled at him, her dimples, impossible as it seemed, had grown as she had. Her hair flowed down to her lower back, the same color as Reid's. "You know, that was a tough problem, why don't we go celebrate? How about ice cream?"

"Yes!" Haley's face lit up, she loved every moment she got to spend with her dad. They had an exceptionally close relationship. She rarely had a behavioral problem and Reid treated her with respect and maturity. "Let me find my shoes!"

"Have you given any thought to what you want to do after this school year?" Reid asked after they had sat down with their ice cream. He had indulged and let Haley have more than he usually did. She was making quick work of the huge waffle cone filled with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"I don't know daddy." Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I really like my school. I don't want to leave." Haley stuck out her lower lip. It was what she did when she was thinking hard.

"Well, you can stay another year if you want to." Reid wasn't going to push her more than she wanted. Haley might have the mind of an adult, but Reid wanted her to relish her childhood as much as possible.

"I think I want to. I know that the teachers have to make special curriculum for me, but I like being around the kids my age." Haley said after a few seconds of debating. "Is that okay with you daddy?" Haley thought very highly of her dad's opinions and she typically went with what he said. "I think I'd get to see Melissa, but I like getting to see her every day." Melissa had been her best friend since the day that Haley had stepped foot in elementary school.

"Sweetie, you can do whatever you want to do. I think that you should enjoy spending the time with your friends." Reid didn't think that either of her options was bad. She had her whole life ahead of her. She was already extremely advanced and Reid knew how important it was to have social interaction. Haley having an extra year could provide that and make the bridge over into the college world a lot less scary then his had been. Haley smiled and took another huge bite out of her ice cream. She knew that no matter what she did, her daddy would never stop loving her. 

* * *

"Hotch, can I talk to you?" Reid poked his head into Hotch's office. He had been thinking about this for quite a few weeks now. He knew that it was time for him to step down. Haley understood the reasons why her father left at random times, but Reid knew it was hard on her. Garcia had told Reid that Haley cried sometimes still at bedtime when he was away. Reid made sure to call every night, no matter where he was in the country, to say goodnight, but it wasn't the same.

"Yea, come in." Hotch shut the file he had been putting the finishing touches on and gave Reid his full attention.

"I uh, there isn't a good way to say this, but um, I think I want to leave BAU." Reid stuttered the words out. He had been dreading telling Hotch, but he hoped that Hotch would understand. "I mean, I don't want to leave, but I just think that for Haley, she would appreciate me being around and I would be more active in her life. Not that I am not active in her life, but more active." Hotch nodded several times before responding.

"I knew that this was coming. I know you have thought this through. In fact, I have prepared for this." That didn't mean that it wasn't hard for Hotch to hear. He didn't want to let Reid go. "I have secured you a transfer to the Intelligence department. They are looking for someone to head a new department."

"Hotch, thank you." Reid was touched. He had expected Hotch to be upset. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." Hotch gave him one of his rare smiles.

"You can tell me every day that we work together. We're going to be co-unit chiefs." Reid stopped his jaw from dropping. "They offered the position to me but I said I'd only take it with you. Morgan deserves the promotion and we'll be two floors down." Reid smiled. He wasn't expecting for this to work out so well.

"When do we start?" Reid never expected for his life to transition over so easily. He could understand why Hotch was going to move as well. Jack needed his dad to be with him more than working in the BAU allowed.

"We're going to be starting in two months. We're going to gradually transitioning and assisting the BAU until Morgan finds the right people to fill the spots." Reid nodded. He almost felt like he was in a dream. He wouldn't have to give up working with the people he loved and he would still be there for Haley. He couldn't deny that he was excited already though. He couldn't wait to see what the next step of his life was going to take him. 

* * *

Here is a picture of Haley at age 9: (Yes I know it's Reneesme but I just picture her like this)

Thanks for sticking through this with me! I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this. I am hoping to have the sequel up within the month.


End file.
